one kind of wish in autumn
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Satu waktu di musim gugur, ia bermimpi. / au. (mungkin) sekuel dari one certain time in summer.


.

* * *

.

 **disclaimer** **:**

gintama belongs to sorachi hideaki, indeed. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** **:**

dldr. ooc. original character(s). typo (s). klise. kesamaan ide harap maklum. OC.

 _loooots of monologue_ —enggak sih, faktanya, fik ini isinya monolog semua.

gatau ini bisa disebut okikagu atau tidak karena momen mereka dikit sekali di sini— tapi ini anaknya mereka— ah yaudahlah.

selamat hari ayah! (telat)

.

.

.

.

 **one kind of dream in autumn ©** Yonaka Alice

.

sekuel dari **one certain time in summer** , tapi bisa dibaca secara terpisah kok :"D

.

.

.

.

— _how I wish you were here, Dad._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membenci ayahku sendiri.

Tentang Papi, aku—Okita Hina, menganggapnya sebagai orang terbrengsek di dunia karena membuat Mami yang kuat itu menangis. Sejak dia pergi. Sejak aku mulai dewasa dan mengerti tentang kematian dan hal-hal yang tak akan kembali. Aku berasumsi kalau aku membencinya.

Tapi hei, kadangkala seorang anak perempuan memang paling membutuhkan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya—sampai beranjak remaja aku masih menyangkal hal ini—nyatanya, seberapa besarpun rasa benciku pada Papi, aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa membencinya.

Itu musim gugur saat aku ingat tentang tangan-tangan kuat yang mengangkatku untuk duduk di atas bahunya agar aku tak kabur dan tersesat selama ia membeli es krim untukku. Tentang gambar sederhana yang kubuat di sekolah untuk Hari Ayah, dan kecupan kecil di keningku sebagai pengganti kata _terimakasih_.

Aku ingat tentang mulutnya yang bungkam di perjalanan pulang setelah mengambil rapotku—kami mendapati _straight_ C di dalamnya dan aku dinyatakan sebagai urutan terakhir di kelas, semua karena kubilang aku tak mau belajar—sesaat kukira ia marah, namun lalu ia berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi nomor satu di dunia. Karena aku adalah anaknya.

Aku tahu, itu semua karena dia menyayangiku, mengasihiku sebagaimana dia mengasihi Mami dan Kakak. Bagi Papi, cinta itu tak kasat mata. Aku merujuk bukan hanya kepada definisi secara umum walaupun harfiahnya saja—maksudku, Papi jarang sekali menunjukkan cinta itu pada kami, mungkin sebaliknya juga, tapi aku tahu.

Meskipun Mami pernah berkata hal seperti, _kalian berdua itu segalanya bagi Mami, tapi Papi itu kesalahan terbesar di hidup Mami_ , sambil tertawa dan memeluk kami berdua—sementara aku ingat bagaimana Papi merengut kesal di belakang.

Meskipun kakakku sering bersikap kurang ajar pada Papi, ia pernah terlibat kasus di sekolah karena memukul seorang anak, tebak kenapa? Anak itu hanya bilang kalau ayahnya lebih baik dari Papi.

Aku tahu, kalau Souichirou mudah disulut karena sumbunya sependek rambut Kakek—benar, nyaris tidak ada—tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa marah karena hal itu.

* * *

(Hanya Papi yang bisa mengintimidasi guru Souichirou dan membawa anak itu pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Souichirou kira Papi akan memukul dia, tapi tidak. Dia tidak marah, bilang hal seperti _bocah, berlatihlah lebih giat agar kau bisa menendang bokong anak itu dengan lebih keras_.

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi sekarang, Papi memang _tidak_ pernah marah pada kami.

Sebagian orang bilang kalau mereka tidak memercayai keberadaan pahlawan penyelamat dunia atau semacamnya,

tapi sungguh, mereka hanya belum bertemu dengan papiku saja.)

.

* * *

.

Aku putus dari pacar pertamaku di musim gugur kelas dua SMP dan mengurung diri di kamar selama setengah hari—tentunya setelah menyuruh Souichirou untuk menghabisi si brengsek itu sampai babak belur.

Kalau kau tanya kenapa aku bisa melupakannya hanya dalam setengah hari kemudian bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun, itu karena papiku sudah menghancurkan hatiku lebih dulu dari siapapun, dan dialah yang pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu dari siapapun.

Jadi aku kira, tidak ada cowok yang bisa menyakiti hatiku lebih dalam dari Papi. Salah satu alasan, kenapa aku membencinya.

Sejak umur sebelas, aku tidak pernah menjadi putri Papi lagi. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara merespons afeksi-afeksi yang ditunjukkan para cowok, dan berakhir dipermainkan.

Tapi sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin seseorang mencintaiku sebagaimana Papi melakukannya.

Aku mungkin cukup beruntung karena memiliki Souichirou di hidupku, tapi tetap saja, itu tidak bisa membuatku tidak berusaha menelan rasa iri saat melihat teman-temanku berpelukan dengan ayah mereka di hari kelulusan, atau ketika melihat mereka bingung harus memberi apa di Hari Ayah, dan sebagainya.

Bulan lalu, teman SMA-ku menikah. Dia berjalan di atas karpet merah, menggandeng ayahnya. Dia berdansa dengan ayahnya.

Dan aku menangis.

Karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal itu dengan Papi.

.

* * *

.

Paman Gin menyebut Papi 'polisi bego'.

Mami juga pernah menyebutnya begitu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyetujuinya begitu saja. Karena memang, Papi itu bodoh.

Cukup bodoh hingga ia berkata bahwa dirinya _baik-baik saja_ sambil berbaring di _futon_. Cukup bodoh hingga ia masih bisa menyeringai saat dokter mengumumkan penyakitnya. Cukup bodoh untuk menyembunyikan segala bercak darah yang melekat di seprai.

Cukup bodoh untuk pergi, menjalani misi rahasia atau apalah itu di tengah malam, di tengah kondisinya yang sedang sakit-sakitan itu,

Dan tidak pernah kembali.

Dan aku lebih bodoh lagi. Karena aku tak pernah menyadarinya sampai saat Mami membawaku ke tempat Papi beristirahat. Karena aku gagal menghentikan Souichirou memukul seorang anak (lagi) di sekolah (dan kali ini, tidak ada Papi yang bisa membereskan masalahnya. Nyaris saja anak itu diskors). Karena aku hanya bisa diam menatap Mami menangis di kamarnya lewat celah pintu, sesekali ikut menangis, karena demi apapun, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku memang _sangat_ anak Papi, dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Papi,

—tapi dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya Papi sengaja membuat kami membenci dia di saat-saat terakhirnya, karena memang, Papi adalah orang yang seperti _itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Padahal nyatanya, tidak ada pria di dunia ini yang benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang dirimu lakukan._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pernah bermimpi, tentang gaun putih mengembang, dan karpet merah, dan daun-daun berguguran—karena aku menyadari, sebagian besar kenanganku dengan Papi, juga saat-saat pahit di mana aku berusaha bertahan, terjadi di musim gugur.

Lalu ada Papi di sisiku. Aku ingin berdansa dengannya.

* * *

Walaupun kau adalah seorang bodoh,

—tidak peduli ke mana aku akan melangkah selanjutnya, tidak peduli kepada siapa aku akan menikah, tidak peduli untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktuku—

Kau akan selalu jadi pria nomor satuku.

 _(Aku mencintaimu, Papi. Sungguh.)_

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

….dEEEMM wHAT IS HAPPENING ckckck mana kemampuan nulismu yon kenapa belakangan ini produksi keju dan fik gajelas mulu

terinspirasi dari lagu Dance With My Father – Luther Vandross.

berikut sepenggal liriknya:

 _if I could get another chance. another walk. another dance with him._

 _how I'd love, love, love,_

 _to dance with my father again._

oke jadi ini nulisnya pake air mata /gimana/, sama kayak one certain time in summer. abisnyaaa huhuhu gimana dong gue baperrr :"(( bersyukur yaa kalau kalian masih punya papi :((

sebenernya mau dipublish pas hari ayah. tapi molor. JAUH LAGI MOLORNYA (anjir sekarang udah tanggal berapa coba). terus telat tapi sayang dibuang masa nunggu ampe taun depan gila kali gue yak /ya enggak/.

paan sih ini sekuel apa sekuel kenapa beginian cape dah gue /misuhsendiri/ btw iya, Hina punya kakak cowok. di one certain emang engga diceritain tapi ada. kenapa? karena saya mau. /seenakjidatlu/

waktu Sougo modar, Hina umur sebelas. kakaknya tigabelas. namanya pasaran ya pasti kalian udah tau siapalah, orang itu nama nyaris dipake oleh semua author okikagu yang pernah ada ;'( /teruskenapabegok/

sekuel dari sekuel? summer dan autumn udah, winter dan spring? povnya Souichirou—atau Sougo sekalian?

hmmm bikin gaaa yaaaaa :))) /kmprt/ liat nanti yaaa :)))

anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Regards,**

 **Yonaka Alice.**


End file.
